


Lover Mine?

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-01
Updated: 1999-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.TER/MA September 1999 Challenge. It is time to have some fun.  This is one everybody is capable of doing, I think.  Even the best writers among us.  *g* So, we all read a lot of slash, right?  And we have all run across stories or mistakes so bad, we groan in misery and wonder what the hell the writer was thinking.  We all have little terms and pet peeves we hate to see in stories. Well this month's challenge is to write badfic.  I want to see stories that make me laugh they are so dreadful.  I want weeping manpoles, pendulous nutbags, winking puckered starfish of love, glistening bosoms...wait—that is the wrong genre.  If you mean you're, I want your.  Two,to and too can come and go at will.  Go find the worst mistakes you can , and write a story which includes them.  Whatever you do, DONT beta.  Write it at 5 in the morning after drinking 5 cups of expresso and not sleeping for 48 hours.  Or write it after having 18 shots of tequilla (or the poison of your choice). Whatever doesn't work for you.  Make it so dreadful, you can't read it without hanging your head in mock shame. And above all, have fun with it... --- OK, word of warning here.  These are really dreadful.  All are NC-17 for really bad taste.  If you looking for a good read, go elsewhere.Disclaimer: The characters herein cntained are not mine.(which is a damn shame I think they'd have fun at my place) And don't say I didn't ever use a nice word about Scully. Catagorey: PWP M/K, Other Sept Chalenge It's my first time be gentle with me.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Lover Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> TER/MA September 1999 Challenge. It is time to have some fun. This is one everybody is capable of doing, I think. Even the best writers among us. *g* So, we all read a lot of slash, right? And we have all run across stories or mistakes so bad, we groan in misery and wonder what the hell the writer was thinking. We all have little terms and pet peeves we hate to see in stories. Well this month's challenge is to write badfic. I want to see stories that make me laugh they are so dreadful. I want weeping manpoles, pendulous nutbags, winking puckered starfish of love, glistening bosoms...wait—that is the wrong genre. If you mean you're, I want your. Two,to and too can come and go at will. Go find the worst mistakes you can , and write a story which includes them. Whatever you do, DONT beta. Write it at 5 in the morning after drinking 5 cups of expresso and not sleeping for 48 hours. Or write it after having 18 shots of tequilla (or the poison of your choice). Whatever doesn't work for you. Make it so dreadful, you can't read it without hanging your head in mock shame. And above all, have fun with it... --- OK, word of warning here. These are really dreadful. All are NC-17 for really bad taste. If you looking for a good read, go elsewhere.   
> Disclaimer: The characters herein cntained are not mine.(which is a damn shame I think they'd have fun at my place) And don't say I didn't ever use a nice word about Scully. Catagorey: PWP M/K, Other Sept Chalenge It's my first time be gentle with me.

  
**Lover Mine?  
by Margeaux Van Gogh**

  
It was the same motel they always used. Old and rundown, but it was the only place no one would think to look for them. They certainly couldn't let it be known that they were lovers it was far to dangerous. So are often as they could they met here at the Happy—go-Lucky motel. He really hated that name, he hated the motel even worse But he would go to any lenghts to be with his only true love. The man for which he would scale the tallest mountains, face armed assasins, uhmm......even Scully(and he really didn't want to do that.. she was scary) 

The clerk at the desk new to the routine and in his had he held the key to the room. He quickly opened the door and stepped inside the room was completely, pitch dark.

"hey babe a voice called out to him.

He loved the sound of his lovers voice it made little pin prickels up and down his spine. His tone was melodus like waves crashing across the rocks at high tide. He began to hurriedly remove his clothes, he couldn't wait to feel his lovers skin to his skin, chest to ches,t groin to groin Leg to leg he could get never get enough of this feeling of his silken skin warm and inviting. When he was naked he slid under th sheets and up against the warm body that awaited him. Yes, he'd want this, it had been to long since they were last together. 

He wanted to speak to him again to hear his voice. He had missed it so but was interuped by loud cries of the couple in the room next to theres. The cries and yells sounding out through the thin walls of the motel rooms. His lover pounded against the walls on their side and soon the over eager couple quieted.

"Sorry babe."

His lover kissed his reply away and soon he was lost in a heady sensation. His manhood hardened at the feel of this man beside him. A throbbing pulse that ached, but it was a good ached and their was only one way it could be relived. Only one man could fulfil his need, quinch his desire bringing him to an apex in the highest thoes of passion felt....

"Hey, slow down, you'll finished before we even start."

"Sorry babe."

He cling to his lover panting heavily undulating his hips in time to the rhythm older that time itself. Soft kisses were reign upon his lips across his chin, a tongue swap across his ear in that one spot that never failed to make him feel as if he were wading through water. His lover kissed both his eye lids and th tip of his nose. Hands caressed his neck and shoulders while a hot mouth teased his nipples bringing them to point. His manhood harded even more even more he felt his lover throbbing cock against his thigh. He moaned low in his throat he could hardly wait until the harded cock entered him long and thick, hard and deep. But it seems his lover did not want to hurry but would drag this out for as long as he would until either of them could hold back their desire any longer until it exploded out of control. The kisses continued down across his stomach, the muscle tighted from this slightest tough, he didn't know it but he began to whimper wanting his lover to take him in his mouth. The moist warm cavern around his mantool of desire.

"Please" he begged please but to no avail his lover moved on to kissed the indides of his thighs he moved his hand lower to tickle the bottom of his feet. Anything and everything but what he most wanted and when he though he could take no more he felt it. The moist tongue gliding over his balls first one, the n the other filled his lovers mouth. He bathed them both feeling them tighten then released them from his mouth. The mouth engulf his penis in one swallow and he cried out 'yes' It began to suckle him and lick him alternating between both sensations bringin him close to the edge whe he was abruptly released. He moaned sorrowfully at the loss of that feeling. He felt his lover move over him "Are you ready?" he asked.

—Yes, yes take me-

He felt the cool slick of lube touch that special part of him. A finger smoothed the tight ring and he willed his body to relax. One finger moved inside him ,later followed by a second that widened him for his loves entry to his body. He wanted his lover to hurry, to take him, to makes him his, to own him. Again the voice asked, "are you ready?'

"Yes Alex takeme, take me" he cried.

"Alex? Who the fuck is Alex?'

"You baby, who else? Don't' play games, I want you bad"

'No, I want ot know who the fuck Alex is!"

"Baby, please come on...foxy wants to play.." he hoped to smooth his green eyed lothorio . His soothing talk was thrown by th bright light that flooded the room. While he blinked away to focus his eyes his love spoke again.

"Who the hell are you?"

He saw confusion in the eyes of his beloved. "Alex?"

"No. My name is Vic. Vitor Mansfeild and what are you doing in my room?'

Before he coul speak a loud voice could be heard in the room next to theirs.

"Who the hell is Mulder?" 

* * *

Feedback can be sent to [email removed]   
Disclaimer: The characters herein cntained are not mine.(which is a damn shame I think they'd have fun at my place) And don't say I didn't ever use a nice word about Scully.   
Catagorey: PWP M/K, Other Sept Chalenge It's my first time be gentle with me.   
---


End file.
